Stripes
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: My take on the reason behind Sanji's recent fashion error. Has spoilers for the new anime arc 386 onwards, and rated 'M' just in case. ZoroxSanji. -Oneshot-


**Stripes**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, spoilers for the new anime arc (386 onwards), Sanji being vain, yaoi, highly suggestive sexual contact.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece.

**Rating:** low R (to be on the safe side, though it's probably more PG-13)

Using for 49: stripes of the 100 themes challenge.

--

Sanji hadn't realised what he was getting himself into when he had donned the lime-green shirt that morning. As far as he was concerned, it was a pretty normal-looking day, but of course he didn't know that later he was going to get hit by a falling mermaid, nor reap the consequences of his bounty poster. Hell, he was even unaware of what was going to happen a few minutes from now.

Buttoning it in silence, he glanced at the mirror, all grins. Damn, this shade looked good on him. Then again, there probably wasn't a colour that would look bad on him; he was a blonde after all. Blue, pink, green…he looked amazing in _anything_! But now was not the time to admire himself; breakfast had to be made soon, and the other idiots would probably wake up and remind him of that if he preened himself long enough. Sighing – everyone _always_ got in the way of his grooming – he threw a red-and-white tie around his neck, starting to do a loose knot. Despite it being a beautiful spring day, he was feeling quite Christmassy – he supposed it was about that time in West Blue. Maybe the old fart was decorating the Baratie right now.

Argh, just thinking about Zeff made him want to have a cigarette. The habit _was_ started to show the old bastard that he was an adult after all. Abandoning the tie for a moment, he pulled the pack of King Ground out of his pocket and took one of then out, putting it between his lips. As he lifted the lighter up, he spotted a flash of green in the mirror behind him, jumping in shock as large tan arms wrapped his waist. The lighter clattered to the floor noisily as teeth grazed his ear and he gasped, cigarette falling onto the side.

Suppressing a shudder, he saw a golden glint in the mirror and scowled, reaching to tug on the swordsman's earrings.

"The fuck are you doing, shithead?" He hissed, giving a particularly rough yank when Zoro saw fit to move his hands further up his chest to touch the new tie. "Oi, let go of me, dipshit!"

"Fuck you." The other man grumbled somewhere near his ear, sounding as if he was still pretty much asleep. "Don't want to." Rolling his eyes at the childish fragmented replies, Sanji knew then that Zoro had probably just come out of his hibernation, grabbing at the swordsman's hands.

"So you don't want breakfast then?"

Ignoring him, Zoro just pulled him in closer, licking down his neck as he pressed his hips hard against Sanji's ass. Feeling the unmistakeable sensation of morning wood, Sanji groaned and tried to push him away again. However, Zoro was not in any mood to let go, grazing his teeth over Sanji's neck before he slowly loosened his grip. Twisting around to shout at him, the blonde was silenced by his lips, a hard kiss being pressed to his mouth.

When a tongue attempted to slip through his lips, Sanji bit down, relishing the sound of pain it drew. Zoro pulled back quickly, looking agitated. He had long enough to note the shirt slung over the idiot's shoulders, scowling at the toothpaste stripes looking back at him. Asshole. Seemingly the swordsman noticed this too, a smirk covering his face as he grabbed the tie and tugged him closer by it.

"Heh. We _match_."

"Shut up!" Hissing, Sanji decided that he was definitely changing the tie later. And that was shitty, because his Christmassy mood was now ruined. Plus the only other tie he had that was stripy was grey, and wouldn't go as well with this shirt.

As Zoro pushed a leg between his thighs and started to undo the buttons of his shirt, all thoughts of ties and making breakfast left his head. Especially when the swordsman bent to kiss every inch of newly-revealed skin.

However, when they were sweaty and panting on the bathroom floor, the knock that startled him out of his post-orgasm phase brought all of that back. Shit! Pushing Zoro away and tugging on his pants, Sanji cursed when he heard Luffy crying out for food. Goddamn it, this was going to be unbearable! He hated it when Luffy hung about and whined whilst stealing whatever was finished. This meant cooking would take up to twice as long, and he'd need a cigarette when everyone was seated.

Buttoning up his shirt hurriedly, Sanji ran a hand through his hair quickly and straightened his clothes before looking back at Zoro. The swordsman just smirked at him from his position on the floor, making Sanji want to kick the smug expression right off his stupid face. Spying the tie in his hand, he snorted and stormed out. The bastard could keep it for all he cared. He was going to wear the shitty grey one now anyway; he didn't want to be a pair with that asshole in any way. Fashion be damned.

Stalking into the galley, he rolled up his sleeves and pushed Luffy's face to a bearable distance. This was going to be a shitty day.


End file.
